


Another Skype Call

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [21]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, COUNTERFEIT (Band), Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Jamie hooked up with a woman at Citadel and then has a Skype call with Aidan to tell him all about it. Aidan gets pretty into it.





	Another Skype Call

Tired but horny, Aidan sets up his laptop on the suite's desk and flops into a chair, adjusting the angle for the vid pick-up. He hits dial, and he's already lazily rubbing himself through his clothes while he waits for his boyfriend to answer.

Jamie is fresh out of the shower and half clothed when he picks up. He's on his bed, computer on his lap, and he smiles broadly when he sees Aidan. "Hey."

"Hey, love," Aidan says with a grin, the smile lines around his eyes crinkling. "Your hair's wet. Is it raining?"

"No, showered. It's weird - you can't touch me, smell me, or even see me with crystal clarity, but I still feel like I need to clean up before these things."

"That's kind of a shame, no? You know I'm just going to make you get dirty again," Aidan snickers.

He grins slyly and looks away for a moment. "Quite true. But hey, um, before we get started I've got a deal to make good on."

"Yeah? All right." Aidan sits up straighter, curious. "Hit me."

He clears his throat. "Ah, well," he's never had to do this before, and can't shake this feeling like he's admitting to cheating even though he knows it's not. "I slept with someone at the club yesterday."

It's something Aidan hadn't expected at all. Not tonight, anyway, not now. "...Oh." He nods. "Okay, how was it?"

"She was, um... Obedient?" Jamie smiles bashfully. "It was good, she was good. I'd kinda forgotten what it was like to put someone down, so that was fun."

"Was she anyone you knew?" Aidan asks, trying to picture the scene in his mind, although he's not entirely certain why. "Had you met her before?"

He shakes his head. "Not really. We met once, she tried her luck with me last fall but I'd had plans and turned her down. She tried again yesterday and was lucky enough to align with what I was in the mood for."

"Put your hand on your cock," Aidan orders abruptly. "Now, tell me more about what you were in the mood for."

Jamie looks a little confused by the order, but he does as he's told. He sits up straight, spreads his legs, and sets the laptop between them so that he can have visible access to his cock. "I, um... I was in the mood to be mean. To demean and degrade someone and get off doing it." Being forced to think about what he did is definitely getting his prick interested.

Aidan nods. "And so? Did you call her names, slap her face?"

Jamie gives a small nod. "I called her a lot of things. She was born with a silver spoon and she was going down for a man she barely knew, so there was a lot of ammunition. Restrained her and then immobilized her..." He isn't done, but he pauses to check on how Aidan is taking this. He's also stroking himself slowly through the fabric of his sweatpants, and by the tenting, it's clear it's eager to come out of them.

Softly groaning, Aidan nods again. "What did you use on her?" It feels so alien to be discussing this with his boyfriend, but they had a deal that Jamie would tell him if he hooked up with someone at Citadel. At least this way Aidan can sort of take part in it. He slowly rubs his own cock.

"Cuffs on her wrists and ankles. A spreader bar. When I decided she could still move too much, I uh... I taped her down. Duct tape, from ribs to pelvis, wrapped around her and the bench." He pauses and adds, "And I thought about how much of it I could handle if you were doing it to me."

That pulls Aidan up short, and his hand stills. "What did you figure?"

"Wasn't sure. I dunno why they scare me, so it's hard to tell.” It’s a lie, but one he’s been telling long enough that even he believes it. “But if you're sweeter with me than I was with her, I think... I think I could handle the cuffs. For you. Maybe we could work up to other things."

"All right." Aidan bites his lip on a grin. "Duct tape does sound pretty mean," he points out, "you weren't kidding. So once you made sure she wasn't fucking going anywhere-- oh, please tell me this was in public."

"Am I ever not in the mood to be watched?" Jamie answers with a rhetorical question. "So once I had her how I wanted, I got to work stuffing all of her holes with silicone and telling her that it was for her own good, calling her an insatiable slut, that kind of thing. I fucked her tits first, just to prove that her entire body was my personal fuck toy." He's watching Aidan very carefully now, trying to make sure he's not crossing a line, or giving details that make him seem distasteful.

Aidan's eyes slip shut and he breathes in deeply. He begins stroking himself once more and focuses his gaze on his lover's face. "That's really hot. Tell me more about evil you."

"Evil me?" That makes him grin and he complies readily. His eyes move to Aidan's hand, and his own begins to move in time. "Well, once I was done with them, I clamped her nipples - simple clothespins, because it just feels more degrading on someone born rich, somehow. That was the first time I really hurt her, and that's when she started going down rather than just submitting. It's a look they get in their eyes, you know? It just changes. I wanted more of it, so I pulled out the small dick gag I'd put in her mouth, pulled down the headrest so her head hung down and then... I choked her on my cock." 

Imagining it, Aidan groans softly. Funny how it doesn't bother him at all now, the fact that Jamie fucked someone else. This is a completely different ball game than the one they play together. "That's ballsy," he says, ignoring the terrible pun. "How did you know she was still up for it?"

"Her hands were cuffed to the side of the bench, I watched them very carefully. She was definitely getting tense, fingers curling and knuckles going white, but she didn't give me the signal to stop, and she didn't relax near enough to make me worry I'd lost her to subspace. I didn't put her through it for too long. I don't know if you've experienced this, but going a long time without regularly fucking someone, like, being the one doing the fucking, it reduces how long you can go, at least for me. Like I get out of practice."

"Oh, you mean like how you sucked me off in two minutes flat, that first time at Citadel?" Aidan laughs, knowing he's exaggerating -- it wasn't _that_ fast. But it was sure fast. "I was out of practice."

"You say that like I couldn't get you off in two minutes flat even still," Jamie grins at him.

Aidan touches his forehead in salute. "I bow to your superior skill," he tells his lover with a grin. "So, you went fast?"

"I almost went fast. I backed out before I could get there - I had a show to put on, after all. So when I was finished there, I put the headrest back up, left her mouth free, and decided to edge her so I wasn't the only one feeling it. I kept her stuffed on those toys bigger than I am, and used a wand to push her to the brink. The second time I think she tried to hide how close she was, thinking I wouldn't notice and she'd get off, but," he shrugs and grins. "I noticed."

"You are wicked. Every hole stuffed with toys bigger than you?" Aidan makes himself track the rest of Jamie's words. "I've never used a violet wand. Do you like it on you, as well?"

"Hitachi, not violet. Although, from my limited experience, I do like to be on the receiving end of both." Jamie can't stand having the fabric in the way anymore, and pulls himself out of his sweatpants so he can properly grasp and stroke himself.

Aidan approves with a smile. "There's a boy. Were you naked at this point? Did you put the gag back in her mouth?"

"Not entirely. I was wearing those leather pants, the ones I wore on my visit, actually. I feel confident and commanding like that - tight, black pants and nothing to conceal my chest and my ink. I suppose that's why I tend to rock that look on stage, too." He takes a long breath and toys with the head of his cock as he re-centers himself on the story. "I didn't gag her again. It was mostly selfish, really. I didn't want to have to pay attention to anything other than what I was focused on, so I wanted her to be able to speak rather than signal."

"Uh-huh." Aidan chuckles at Jamie's claim of selfishness. "You look hot as fuck like that. I didn't tell you when you visited, but... Yes, very rock'n'roll. Lick your fingers." He closes his fingers in a loose grip around the root of his cock and waits.

Jamie does as he's told without question or hesitation, slicking up a few of his fingers with his mouth and waiting for further instruction. Clearly extensively dominating someone yesterday has no impact on how thoroughly he's owned by his boyfriend.

"Rub them around your piercing," Aidan orders with a flick of his chin indicating just _which_ piercing he means. "And keep talking. Did you get her off?"

He groans quietly as he circles the ball set into the head of his cock, and he uses the other hand to give the same treatment to the underside. It's becoming hard to focus, and the more he thinks about last night the more desperate his body is for all of his attention. "I, uhm, I did. Those toys were bigger, but I have the distinct advantage of being animate. So I suited up, got rid of the one filling her cunt, and pushed inside. I don't know her near well enough to know if she's someone who can get off just from being fucked, so I didn't risk it, and between me and the wand, she got off fast and _really hard_."

Jamie's words are coming breathily, less self-conscious. Aidan fucking loves it. That sexy voice, telling over his dirty deeds. Aidan skins out of his pants and starts jacking himself faster. "Did she come more than once?"

He watches Aidan, mesmerized, and rededicates one hand to his shaft while the other plays with the barbell. "Y-yeah. Yeah, she did. I didn't know if she could, I wasn't really aiming for it, but I love using the wand to torture so I kept it there. I didn't give her a break from it, just pushed harder and lower and, Christ, I could feel the vibration in my cock, but then she screamed and pulled against her restraints and I could _feel_ her coming again." Jamie is panting softly now.

Aidan licks his lips and nods. "Good boy. You can jack yourself off now."

"Thank you," he whimpers, and with permission granted even his hips start to get into it. "I'm still yours. All yours. Only yours."

"God," Aidan whispers, watching avidly. His own hand speeds up now, keeping pace with Jamie's body.

Jamie doesn't really need to try to make a show of it. He just follows his instincts, panting and moaning softly, watching his boyfriend with hunger, and fucking up into his own hand desperately. It's predictable now - probably was long ago - the more Jamie starts murmuring some combination of 'fuck' and 'Aidan' over and over, the closer he is. 

"Good boy," Aidan says again. "Now come for me," and stiffens in the instant before he explodes into orgasm.

Jamie keeps focused on Aidan's messy, pulsing cock until he feels himself on the brink. "Yes, yes, Aidan, it's so good, it's so _fucking_ \--!" He whines and then grunts as his hips jerk up one more time, forcing him to spill all over his hand. 

"Beautiful," Aidan murmurs, watching Jamie's face. "You're like a fucking sex god."

"Well," he thinks for a moment about false modesty, but then abandons it entirely and grins. "Yeah. Yeah, I pretty much am."

Aidan groans and laughs. "Okay, I handed you that one. Fair game." He grins at his lover.

He's still playful but growing more serious as he asks, "So, you're really okay with it? You aren't bothered?"

Taking a moment, Aidan gives the question the thought it deserves. "...Yeah. Yeah, because you-- doing this," he holds up his come-sticky hand. "It's like a part of it was me too."

"You have no idea how bad I wanna lick you clean right now," Jamie informs. "And, you know, you could give me targets, if you wanted to be even more involved. A type or a kink or something."

"Hey. There's an idea." Aidan sits back, his eyes alight. "Like, the twinkiest bloke in the place. Or, the woman who looks like she could crush your head between her thighs."

He smiles broadly, grabs something to clean himself up with, and then settles the laptop back onto his lap. "Yeah, exactly. And you could set goals for me - 'don't come until she has at least twice', or 'find someone who'll let you flog them and remember you're gonna have to tell it back to me in detail.' Things like that."

"You're starting to sound like you're planning a _lot_ of these, erm, meetings." Aidan laughs a little. "Yeah, I see that."

"Ah," that makes him check himself a bit, "I'm not, really, I just... the idea of you being more involved makes me excited, making it in some way an extension of service to you... I'm getting carried away."

"No, it's good. You give me ideas," Aidan assures him quietly. "I didn't mean it like that."

His smile brightens a bit. "You're my favorite."

"You're _my_ favorite. And I'm passing out," Aidan says with a large yawn. "Have sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, love." Jamie blows a kiss to the camera before ending the call.


End file.
